What love could be - Part 1
by NolanMilesHeart
Summary: Finn went through PB's invention and ends up in the land of Aaa.. which, he soon learns love can be anywhere even between two guys..
1. Chapter 1: A invention!

BEFORE READING PLEASE PICTURE THE CHARACTERS AS IF THIS WAS AN ANIME! ALSO IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE CHAPTERS USE THE BUTTON ON THE TOP LEFT TO READ CHAPTER TWO(For new users) and please favorite, follow and review this book! For updates look at my bio for links to my books!

"FINN WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Im comming princess!  
Running up the stairs is non other than the Hero of Ooo Finn the Human!  
"DONT WORRY PRINCESS IM HERE!"  
Finn drew his sword from his backpack as Jake came in and broke through the wall!  
"RUFF RUFF RUFF! Hehehe.."  
Princess Bubblegum had a Grin on her face and, Finn was ready to kill some Demons or monsters!  
"Princess? Where are the bad guys?" "Oh, No bad guys this time Finn, I just need help testing a new Device of myne called the Transportilator!"  
The said device the princess was describing would enable anyone to teleport to well.. We dont know yet! However she is working on it still!  
"So its a work in Progress huh?" Said Jake.  
"Yes it is.. But I need a few more regents to get it working more properly.."  
"Dont worry princess.." The hero shouted, "..WE WILL GET WHAT YOU NEED!"  
"Awww.. Thank you Finn my Hero!"  
So Finn and Jake set of on the Amazing quest to get the Items Princess Bubblegum needed!  
The heroes went home to go to sleep before the day started.

The Sun rose the next day for them to head back to the Candy Kingdom where Princess Bubblegum was awaiting the heroes.  
"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! I GOT THE STUFF!"  
"Thanks Finn! Now to add the regens to the device! Come back in about one hour."  
So ther heroes went back to there tree house and played bemo for a while then Jake got a phone call from lady Rainicorn.  
"Im on my way babe! Hey Finn?" "Yah?" "Its me and Ladys date night can you handle the quest man?" "Yah man! I got this!"  
Jake took of to go with lady on a date.  
"Man its about time to go check on PB's invention!"  
Finn walked over to the Candy Kindom again that day and when he arived he walked inside PB's lab.  
"Princess! Are you here? Hmm.. she must of left.. HEY ITS HER DEVICE!"  
"Hmm.. I wonder if it works yet.." Finn sees a big red button and presses it.  
"I wonder when Finn will ge... FINN NO!" But at that very momment Finn was transported all the way to a new place a new demension somewhere no one would ever know about!  
Finn landed finnaly..  
"Ugh..." "Hey kid? Are you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2: A new human in the Land

-The next point of view will be from Finn the Humans Perspective!-

"Ugh..."  
I hear a faint voice.. who is it?  
"Hey kid are you ok?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "Wooooa kid calm down!"  
"YOU YOU YOU!" "What im a VAMPIRE!"  
"EEEKKKKK!" "hahahaha!"  
WHERE AM I?!  
"WHERE.. WHERE AM I?!" "Uhh? haha umm? your not from here are you?  
I dont think ive seen a cute face like this around here before!"  
"CUTE?! I AM NOT CUTE!" "Well im not the one fucking out everywhere.."  
WHO IS THIS! WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED!  
...wait..  
A GUY SAID IM CUTE!  
"EEEKKK!" "Calm down bro! If you want to know some shit well your in the Land of Aaa and I am about to go to Prince Gumballs Ball you wanna come?"  
WAIT PRINCE GUMBALL?!  
"Ummm don't you mean Princess Bubblegum?"  
"No. Prince Gumball. But he acts like a little princess all the time.."  
"Uhhhh who are you?" "Who am I? I am MARSHALL LEE! The Vampire King!"  
Wait.. Marshall Lee... Prince Gumball! Wait..  
Princess did say this could teleport you to diffrent dimmensions..  
Wait.. let me try this out..  
"Uhm... Marshall? Is there perhaps a Lumpy Space Prince?"  
"Yea? How'd you know?" "Oh.. well.. I was just seeing.. but I think I need to go home now..  
hey.. Where is my device?"  
"What that pile of junk your sitting on?"

OH NO! ITS BROKEN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!  
NO NO NO NO NO!

"hehe come on lets go.. and whats your name? I didn't catch it earlyer?"  
"Oh its Finn.."  
"Finn... Finn... Sounds like my friend Fionna! Come to think of it.. you look like her too.. A hell of a lot like her except you have a dick!"  
"HEY!"  
"You know what instead of going to the Ball lets go to my house!"  
"Uh... ok?"

Well.. I have no where else to go.. I guess im stuck here..  
"Well heres my house! Its nice but, I get lonely sometimes.."  
"That sucks.." "Yea it does."

He let me use his shower.. I am ready to hit the hay.. we stayed up though and,  
talked..

"So let me get this straight.. this Princess Bubblegum made that device and,  
you used it so now your stuck here?"  
"Yah.."  
"well.. don't worry! You will love it here! I will make sure of it!"

We walked to his bedroom and I layed on the floor as he started to get in his bed.  
"Hey its cold why dont you just sleep in my bed?"  
"Fine.."

We sat there for a while my eyes where closed I was trying to go to sleep..  
"Finn?" "Yah?" "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "I guess so? Why?" "GREAT!"  
Wait.. HE WENT TO SLEEP ON ME! THAT BASTARD! 


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Great War

-The next point of view will be from Marshall Lee's Perspective!-

We woke up the next day. I got my clothes on and, Finn took a bath..  
I went in the kitchen made us both a sammy(sandwich) and then we went off to Prince Gumballs Castle..

"Thanks for making these sandwiches Marshall! Nom.. There really good!"  
"Haha thanks!"

After we ate we went of to the Candy Kingdom and, on the way there..  
Finn asked me about last night..

"Hey umm Marshall? What was up with that question last night?"

Wait.. is he talking about the love at first sight thing? oh glob..

"Oh.. umm well.." Hes asking about last night.. I can't tell him about me or he will just run away even more scared..

-Narrorators Point of View-

Marshall Lee was not a vampire at one time. Same with Maracline.  
There father however was and they knew. However they became vampires when they Died. Marcaline died in the 8th grade but became a vampire so she went back to school with Marshall and such.

Marshall was a lone emo boy, who was really quite and loved to write.  
He was picked on all the time, the poor thing and, he thought no one loved him at all!

But one day.. Marshall Was at his tree crying and writing about his day.. and,  
one of his friends Alex came up.. He looked alot like Marshall Lee but, he was a diffrent person he was emo as well but, he came to the school at the beginning of the year and,  
They became Best Friends Forever!

Well on that day he sat next to Marshall.. and held him because he was crying..

"Marshall.. whats wrong?" "You wouldn't Care!" Said Marshall with a sad voice..  
"But I do care! You my best friend and im here for you! So please tell me whats wrong?"  
Marshall lee whiped his nose with his sleave.. "No one loves me.."  
"Thats not true Marshall!" "What do you mea.."  
Marshalls kiss was paused by something agianst his lips.. it was Alex.. When he stopped kissing Marshall he looked at him and said "You.. kissed me.. but.. we are two boys.." "Marshall it doesnt matter to me..  
I love you.. and thats all that matters to me, so please dont cry..  
I will love you forever.. and if anything happens don't give up..  
please.. for me?" They kissed again and just sat there for a while looking at each other.

The next day at school they both walked up to the building. Grabbed eachothers hands and Marshall looked down and smiled... they walked into the school and,  
everyone just stared at them.

The next day they hung out at Alex's house and they where reading anime and,  
drawing and, none of the less kissing! That night they went to eat dinner and Marshall said "Lets watch some tv?" "Sure!" So Alex turned on the T.V. and, the new came on about this war that has been going on for a while called The Great Mushroom War.

Well.. the enemys Made a bomb that could tear off one side of the earth like nothing..  
and they lauched the bomb.. when it hit it would take a big chunk of the earth out and,  
spead a gas that would last for one week that would kill everything in existance.

When they saw this they both where frozen.. Alex them mummered..  
"This is it isn't it.." Marshall began to cry and he hugged Alex "It.. It is... Why.. WHY NOW!.." "Shhh... Marshall... lets make this night count?  
just you and me.." "What do you mean.." "Marshall.. let me make love to you.. so I can show you how much you mean to me.."

That night they made love all night.. they where probbebly the happiest people alive that night..  
the next day Marshall Woke up.. everyone was dead.. the T.V. Signal was knocked out and, He was green..  
Marshall Said, "I guess dad came from the nitosphere and bit me.." then he remembered Alex..  
"Huh! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU! ALEX!" He ran into the Kitchen.. there was a cookie.. in the shape of a heart.. also a note that read "Dear Marshall, The bomb hit.. I know you are a vampire now.. your dad came and bit you and I begged him to bite me too so we could live on forever but he said, he couldnt. Scince im not A vampire blood it would kill me.. so.. instead I made this cookie and, left you this note to tell you I love you.. im sure someday you will be happy again and, I want you to know.. I died happy because, of you..  
I love you."

-Marshall Lee's point of View-  
If he finds out im gay.. damn he will never like me..  
"Well it was just a question. I am wierd that way."  
Did I really just say im wierd.. god damnit..  
"Haha well im wierd too.. so what are we going to do when we we get to Prince Gumballs Castle?"  
"I don't know Finn.. But, Listen don't hang around him to much ok? He likes to take stuff that doesnt belong to him sometimes."  
I hope he doesnt think im talking about him..  
"Oh.. OK!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Marshall X Gumball hate

-Prince Gumballs Point of View-  
Today is really boring.. looking back on this past year im not to happy either.. sure I found a part of me that is diffrent than Most others but still I seem to have sadness from past events..

I was happy for 4 Gorius months but then.. We separated..  
Me and Marshall was the happyiest couple I knew in Aaa but, still we just somehow went gone.. Hopefully someday I will be happy again..

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Yo' Bubble butt you there?"

What the.. Why is Marshall here?

"Comming! One second!" "Bro quite masturbating and open the damn door!"  
"Dude don't Be a jerk!"

Wait.. what was that voice with Marshall? I never heard it around Aaa before.. I wonder who it could be..

"Hello Marshall! Who is your friend?" "Oh.. Uh this is Finn,"

Cute name

"He says hes from some other place called Ooo.. and,  
Dont bother him." "How interesting! Come and, tell me about yourself, i'll make some Tea and Candy crackers!"

-Marshall Lees Point of View-

I swear of that Mother fucker takes finn from me I will suck the pink out of his body..

"I see.. so you are from a land known as Ooo and all the guys here have a girl form of us over there... How odd.. well you are welcome here at the Candy Kingdom!"

"Hey your 'highness' are you fucking done yet so we can leave this place?"  
"Shut up Marshall. You used to treat me with such more respect till you changed."

Why is he starting to talk about this infront of him?!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I DIDNT CHANGE! YOU..." "What Marshall? Want to 'scare'  
your 'lovely' guest?" "Uhhh what are you guys talking about?!"

HOW CAN HE SAY THIS... Don't cry Marshall! Don't.. Don't CRY!  
"WHATEVER IM OUT OF HERE YOU FUCK! You comming Finn?"  
"Yea I guess?"

-Narrorators point of view-

Marshall Lee Stormed out of the castle with rage and, Finn was starting to catch up with him.

"Hey Marshall wait up!"

Marshall stopped and fell on his knees..

"Marshall!" "Marshall are.. are you ok?"

Finn noticed the tear drop comming from Marshalls face hitting the ground..  
"Yea Finn.. im, im fine.. lets just go home?"

Marshall began to float and Finn walked by his side.

As soon as they got home Marshall floated into the hallway taking his shirt off at the same time,

"Im going to take a shower.."  
"Oh.. ok.."

"Hey Marshall can I talk to you?" "Not now Finn.. maybe tommorow.." 


	5. Chapter 5: Marshall's Mom

-Finn's point of view-  
I have been here for about a week now..  
and, I am starting to think that Princess Bubblegum is never going to come and get me.. I miss Jake too... I also miss pooting on newts.. I probebly can do that here but,  
every evil guy that was back in Ooo is a girl here in Aaa I CANT HIT A GIRL!  
*Sigh*  
Well... I guess ill go to sleep..

The sun is up and, its time to start my day!  
"Morning Marshall!"  
"Huh... oh.. morning Finny.."  
Wait did he just call me?  
"Umm? Why did you call me Finny?"  
"Umm.. No reason I did it because you look like a girl in the mornings!"  
"NO I DON'T!"  
"Then explain the red face." "ITS BECAUSE YOUR EMBARASING ME!"  
Flip this guy is an ass hole!  
"Anyways 'Finny" Get some clothes on and get ready."  
"Why? Where are we going? AND STOP CALLING ME FINNY!"  
"Shut up. We are going to the nitosphere.. its my mom's birthday."  
Oh shit.. not the nitosphere!

Marshall floated into the kitchen got some milk and, lit some candles and drew a face on the wall.. dumped the milk on it and said some wierd thing.  
"Alright the portal is open come on Finn!"  
"Alright! Its ADVENTURE TIME!"  
"Haha yah ok Finn.. umm.. why is your fist in the air?"  
"Oh.. im used to Jake fist bumping me.."  
"Cool. Now get your ass through this portal."

We jumped through the portal and the first thing I noticed was how every demon was wearing a birthday hat..  
I think I recall Marshall saying its his mom's birthday..  
"So Marshall how do we get to your mom?"  
"Well shes lives in a cave up in the sky so..."  
"So what?" "Grab my hand." "Ewww no!"  
"Finn you got to."  
Marshall grabbed my hand "HEY LET GO!" "To late we are 15 feet in the air."  
Damnit!  
"Calm down 'Finny' we are almost there."  
"STOP CALLING ME FINNY GLOB DAMNIT!"

We got to the cave and, Marshall Lee's Mom was there and, as soon as we got in there he said "Hey mom! Looking good!" "Thanks dear you dont look bad either! Who's your friend?"  
"Oh uh.." "Im Finn! Im not from the land of Aaa though.."  
"Hehe oh Marshall you dog!" "MOM!"  
What? Why did she say Dog?  
Hes obviously a vampire.  
"Hey mom can I talk to you in the kitchen?"  
-Marshall Lee's Point of view-  
"Sure sweety! I am making a devil blood pie, and I need some help with it!"  
Uggh.. mom knows I am gay but.. how do I tell her not to act wierd around Finn.. hes cute and all but if mom tells him or something then im dead..  
wait.. ill be double dead...  
"Hey mom... you know Finn doesnt know about me right?" "He doesn't? Well why does it bother you he doesn't?"  
"Well mom.. I like him.. hes well.. cute.."  
"OH MARSHALL LEE YOU DAMN DOG YOU!"  
"MOM QUIT IT!" "Well... I know you have been lonely scince you and gumball plus, well.. what happened a thousand years ago.." "Don't remind me of it.." "Just listen Marshall,  
everything will be fine I promise!"  
-Finn's Point of view-  
Well Marshall is talking to his mom.. I wan't to know what there saying but, its best not I invade there privacy..

Marshall lee is cool.. I kinda like him I guess you could say..  
Wait WHAT IN GLOBS NAME AM I SAYING! I CAN'T LIKE GUYS!  
Whatever.. All I know is he is a good friend. End of disscusion.  
Don't do that anymore brain!

Come on you know hes sweet in his own little way!  
"BRAIN I SAID STOP IT! WHY ARN'T YOU STOPPING!"  
"Finn? Are you ok dude?" "Uh.. huh.. I am.."

If its not my brain thinking this than what the fuck is..  
maybe... its my heart.. I don't think this is real..  
I should just go help them cook and get my mind off of this.

We ate some of that pie.. I didn't like it.. Had too much blood in it and, Marshall just ate some red off apples he brought..  
Next he showed me this game he had called 'Mini Golf' where you hit a ball with some sort of stick and get it in the hole..

I swang two times and missed..  
"GLOBIT! I can't do it Marshall!" "Here Finn let me show you.."

Marshall put his hands around mine and showed me how to hit the ball properly.. but, I can't do this still!  
My hands are red hot and tingly.. there... there...  
tingly... now my body is really relaxed and.. and...  
I am.. never mind.. Just focus on the game Finn...

"Haha there you go Finn!" Marshall's mom said as I got a hole in one!

"WOO HOO!" "Well its getting late! I made you two a room upstairs!"  
"WAIT BOTH OF US!" Me and Marshall said at the same time.  
"Yes both of you! Now run along! Im just going to clean up!"

Me and Marshall went up stairs and I slept on the floor and Marshall slept in the bed.. but it sure is cold at night in the nitosphere...

"Damn its cold.." "Oh... well do you want to sleep up here Finn?"  
"Uhh... Umm... I.." "Finn just get your ass up here."

Marshall rapped his arms around me..

"MARSHALL LET GO!" "No way, I can't sleep its to cold and something has to keep me warm." "NOT ME MARSHALL.. M.. Marshall?"  
-Zzzzz- "OH COME ON NO ONE GOES TO SLEEP THAT FAST!  
MARSHALL! WAKE UP!"

Uggghh.. I will just go to sleep.. at least im not cold anymore..  
wait... im tingly all over now.. and warm... what the fuck is this?! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Soul

**Nolan: Sorry guys I havn't added a chapter in a while.. BUT THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER!**  
**Marshall: Oh you know it.. this chapter is my point of view!**

* * *

Ugh... its morning already? Huh.. cute.. Finn is still asleep.  
Guess I won't wake him up..  
I walked over to get some new clothes on and, went downstairs to find mom cooking and dad eating breakfast.  
I wanted to know more about the land of Ooo scince dad goes there like ALL THE TIME!

"Ugh.. morning mom.. morning dad.." "HEY HEY HEY! Theres my man for the men! How you been champ?"  
"Come on dad really?" "Haha, Ok then son!"

Mom made me a bowl of cereal.. when she put it on the table I remembered..

I HAVNT EATEN SOULS WITH BLOOD MILK SCINCE I WAS 133 YEARS OLD.  
Milk and Candy Crunch is so much better. Also some nice red strawberrys..  
So I sucked it up and ate the food like everyone else except finn..  
I think hes still asleep..  
I should probebly go back up there till he wakes up so he won't flip.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom.. 'It was really good' heh.."  
"No problem dear!" "Im going to go check on Finn-"  
"Who is Finn?" my dad said "Oh.. ill tell you later.."  
"Ohhhh kay!"

I walked up stairs and saw Finn moving around A lot and tears where rolling down his face! I hope hes not having a nightmare! I FORGOT HES NOT A DEMON HE WILL HAVE A HEARTATTACK IF I DONT WAKE HIM!

"FINN WAKE UP! COME ON WAKE UP!" Finn won't wake up!  
I kissed him on the lips.. then let go..  
"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Finn gassped for air.  
"Oh my glob.. oh my glob... I had the worst nightmare.."  
"It's ok Finn im here!" I held Finn till he stopped crying.  
"Im ok Marshall.. um.. Marshall you can let go now.."  
"Oh sorry.." Fuck almost screwed up..

"Hey we made breakfast I told mom to make pancakes so get a shirt on and come down ok?"  
"Alright! PANCAKES!" Finn seems happy.. haha.. cute.

I walked down the stairs and I saw dad standing in the hallways just down the stairs hidden in the shadow..

"Son." "Yah dad?" "Remember your a demon now. I don't aprove of Demons dating Mortals. Even if its a Boy and Girl."  
"Oh my glob dad.. Every time.. I KNOW! However One thousand years old dad. If I was him I would be 18. So 18 year olds can make there own glob damn descisions. So don't fucking tell me this again."

God hes such an asshole.. people say I am.. pfft.. I must get it from him.

"Marshall." "WHAT!" "I love you son. You know Marcaline has a crush on Finn too. She doesn't date him though because hes a human. ugh.. I know you can make your own descisions but..  
If he where to hurt you.. like what happened before the great Mushroom war-" "HE DIDNT HURT ME A FUCKING BOMB KILLED HIM!  
WHY DIDNT YOU SAVE HIM? I DONT KNOW. IT DOESNT MATTER NO MORE!"

"Yes it does." "NO IT DOESNT HES GONE IM OVER HIM!"  
"Funny. Then why does he have Prince Gumballs soul."

* * *

**Nolan: Well thats the chapter guys. Not that big but THE NEXT ONE WILL COME TOMMROW MAYBE!**  
**Marshall: God I hated that day... see yah later guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: What Love Could be

**A/N: Hey guys I have loved making this book series, however as short as it seems this is the last chapter. I have decided to move on to my next fan fic which has to do with this book. SO IN ORDER TO READ MY NEXT FAN FIC YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ONE TO UNDERSTAND IT!**

Warning: This chapter will contain Rated M Features, Such as..  
Yaoi(boyxboy), Sexual Scenes, Mature Language. If you find any of this offsive please check yourself, because this shit is amazing.

-Marshalls POV-  
"Dad? What do you mean?"

"Son.. Prince B. Gumball had no parents. To be fully honest His parents where expirements gone wrong. Bassicly they where sapposed to be a gum with amazing flavor but they mutated into people. Then they had smart brains and, created Bubba. After that, A few years later I was on a midnight hunt with your mom and I took there souls, even The Prince's.  
I wanted him to be your new lover if anything, you where out alone with That crazy blue lady and, I knew you would need love. The fact is you two dated for two weeks because his soul got released from his body because your mom was casting a spell upon the Nightosphere to make everyone calm down because, of the big fire rain comming. It somehow took his soul and he wasnt him. The Gummball you fell in love with wasnt there."

"Wow..."

I understand what my dad is saying but.. I still am in love with Finn..  
and.. I DONT CARE! I MADE UP MY MIND! IM OVER HIM!

"DAD I DONT GIVE A GLOBBING FUCK! I LOVE FINN! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I WILL LOVE WHO I WANT WHEN I WANT AND HOW THE FUCK I WANT!"

"I see. Well Marshall, its your choice. Go be with him."

"Thanks. Now unless you want to support me get the fuck out of my way."

I walked down to find Finn eating pancakes and mom was washing dishes.  
He was smiling so I walked behind him and rapped my arms around him and closed my eyes..

o3o Enjoying the chapter so far?

-Finns POV-  
I am eating the BEST FLOPPING PANCAKES EVER!

"HEY THESE PANCAKES ARE MATH!"

"Haha, thanks Finn! I did cook them with Saphire Demon Blood!"

"Whats that?"

"Well its like Vitamins for us demons."

Huh..

Marshall is floating in the room.. he looks really tense what did he and his dad talk about?

wha-

Marshall just rapped his arms around me?  
Ill just leave him alone.. he seems stressed..

-Marshalls POV-  
Im so tired.. tired of hiding my feelings..  
When we get back to Aaa im going to tell Finn how I feel..

We packed our bags, mom is talking to Finn again and we headed out back to Aaa.

I carried Finn back to the house and it was night time in Aaa but it didnt bother us cause we just woke up in the Nightosphere..

Finn sat down on the couch and smiled.  
I think its time I tell him..

=MEAN WHILE IN THE LAND OF OOO=

"OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN! PRINCESS DID YOU FIND A WAY TO GET FINN BACK?!" Yelled Jake.

"Come down idiot I said it would take a month or two.. just give me till tommorow night it Will be ready.."

"So.. so how does it work?" Mummered Jake the dog,

"I will press this button and we will wait till the portal opens it will open when Finn is sleeping so it wont disturb the balance in time and space."

"Uhuh.. WELL I DONT SCIENCY STUFF SO JUST BRING HIM HOME!"

=MEAN WHILE IN THE LAND OF AAA=

-Marshalls POV-  
I floated over to Finn and sat down next to him..

"So Finn.. I have been meaning to tell you this.. for a while..  
but.. I.. I kinda of like you ok?"

"Oh.. ok! Wait wait.. like like me?"

"Uggh... yes.. like like you..."

God if I had blood my face would be hotter than any star in the Universe..

"Oh... well.. I kinda like you too to be honest.."

Wait.. did he say what I think he said?!"

-Narrorators POV-

Marshall looked shocked at the exlamtation Finn had prosieved through his mouth and the Vampire king looked at him and leaned closer grabbing Finns thigh.

"You.. you really like me..?"  
"Y-y-yea..."  
"Finn.."  
"Yea-"

Finns sentence was stopped.

Not stopped by an inturuption but to find to cold lips against his.. Finn made no movment or thought to hit him.

just as he thought the kiss was over, Marshall slithered his toungu passed The little human boys lips and, slithered around his tounge grasping it and pulling the human closer to marshall..

Finn rapped his arms around marshall and just at that momment marshall started floating through his sun roof and into the stary sky still kissing him.

Marshall pulled off and looked at the boy in his eyes.

Marshall lee rolled over so his back was facing the ground and stuck his hand up Finns shirt and kissed him softly..

Marshall floated down ontop off a mountain peak and pulled finns shirt off and kissed his neck untill Finn moaned

then marshall got ontop of finn and took his shirt off, to then kiss him again for a while longer..

He then grabbed finns blue pants and pulled them off slowley, and more slowley..

He kissed his stomache and grassped on to Finns dick and starting sucking the head.

He rapped his toungu around it and started going around it into a circle motion making finn moan and latch on to the grass.

Marshall then stuck it all the way in his mouth and sucked on it, like a freeze pop on a hot summer day and just as finn let out a loud moan marshall slid his mouth back up to the head and finn came in his mouth.  
Marshall sucked the rest our of him and swallowed it whole.

Marshall then said get on all fours and Finn did as his loving master said and marshall starting eating the human out.  
Finn was starting to shake and twitching letting out moans louder than any animal was howling that night.

Marshall pulled out his cock and layed finn down and spread his legs.. marshall then stuck him with it and finn let out a loud moan and grabbed on the grass so hard it ripped out of the ground.

Marshall didnt want to hurt finn so he moved slowley and still went slow but, marshall then started moaning and got fast and fast till finn screamed..

"M-m-MARSHALL!"

And marshall came inside finn..

Marshall then layed down ontop of finn and kissed him once more.

* * *

Marshall and finn where in bed sleeping that night couldnt have been more romantic and more satisfying for the boy or the vampire.

However, in the land of Ooo

"JAKE!-" Said princess bubblegum "The machine is working! Finns asleep do you want to go get him, or should I?"

"I will princess hes my bro."

"Ok.. you have 10 minutes to go get him."

Jake stepped through to portal to find himself into a familiar house.. but with to people in a bed.

Jake thought he was at the wrong place but looked and saw finn being held by someone who looked like Marcaline but was.. A Guy!

Jake tip toed over to not wake the vampire as his fear haunted him.

"Finn buddy wake up!"

"huh.. jake?!"

"Hey man!"

"SHHHH!" Said Jake,

"Dude why are you sleeping with a guy!"

"Jake dont get upset but.. im in love with him."

"Dude... for real?"

"Yea.."

"Well man. Mom always said love can happen at any time anywhere. With anyone, anything so im not gonna judge bro."

"heh.. thanks man.."

"Anyways finn im here to take you home."

"But jake.. I dont want to go!"

"Buddy you have too! Everyone misses there hero of ooo.. Finn the human!"

"But.."

"You made a promise man. Richousness over anything..  
even.. even true love.."

"I.. I did didnt I.. but.. let me do one thing before we leave.."

Finn saw a pen and a peace of paper, and also saw his dads summoning portal.

Finn summoned the dad and began to write a note.

-Marshalls POV-

Uuuugghhh! Morning already? Huh its 12 am..  
better wake up finn..

"Hey Finn? you awake yet?"  
"Finn..?"  
"FINN?!"

WHERE IS FINN!  
NO NO NO! WHERE IS HE!

I jumped out of bed and stepped on a lone peace of paper on the floor, I picked it up and at the very top was

'Dear, Marshall.  
You gave me everything last night.. everything I well.. I guess wanted from the minute I saw you. But.. My bro.. jake the dog came over and, got me and took my home. My peeps need me and miss me so.. I had to go.. but, I summoned your dad and talked to him for 2 minutes wrote this letter and headed out. Your dad told me about what happened before the mushroom war.. or when the bomb dropped, something like that.. and it made me cry.

He told me about Prince Gumball, and told me to tell you hes waiting.

Here in the land of Ooo, I have my advertures.  
And thats saving people from the doing of evil!

But your adventure is somewhere within your realm.

So go find it. He is waiting.

Go find your true love. Also know that whatever happens I was loved more than anyone can give me last night.

so I bid you farewell.. sorry it ended.. but..  
I have to go so..

Bye.. ill miss you

From, Finn the human

P.S. I love you.'

F-finn...

I drop of my tears hit the paper as I fell on the ground and started crying about my little lover..

My.. My finny is gone..

=2 hours later=

I walked on the road for some me time and, I was carrying finns note with me kind of like a map.

I looked just over the horizon and saw The Candy Kingdome.

-Marshall looks over at the note-

'I have my adventures. Go Find yours. Him.  
Go to him.'

"The X is where my destiny hides. I must go to it.  
I must go find my adventure..

My true love...

This.

This is what love could be."

_**The End.**_

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME FOR AN UPDATE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GO TO FACEBOOK AND TYPE IN FORWARD SLASH Whatlovecouldbe PLEASE LIKE THE PAGE! THANKS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
